William Windom
thumb|William Windom als Commodore Matt Decker war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte Commodore Matt Decker in der -Episode . Windom schlüpfte im Jahr 2004 für die Episode In Harms Way der Fan-Film-Reihe ''Star Trek: New Voyages'' erneut in die Rolle des Matt Deckers. Er stand dabei zusammen mit James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, Barbara Luna, Malachi Throne und Leslie Hoffman vor der Kamera. Die Episode wurde von Doug Drexler geschrieben. Darüber hinaus war er seit 1949 in zahlreichen Film- und Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Besondere Berühmtheit erlangte er durch seine Haupt- und wiederkehrende Rollen in TV-Serien wie Katy (1963-1966, u.a. mit Don Keefer, Barry Atwater, Parley Baer, Booth Colman, Rex Holman, Oliver McGowan, Joseph Mell, Anna Karen, Kim Darby, Ena Hartman, William Bramley, Robert Ellenstein, John Fiedler, Bill Zuckert, Charles Seel, Gilbert Green, Bonnie Beecher, Richard Evans, Karen Steele, Kathie Browne, Cal Bolder, Charles Macaulay, Byron Morrow, David Opatoshu, Harry Townes, Warren Munson, Michael Ansara, John Abbott, Celia Lovsky, Paul Fix und Sabrina Scharf) als Congressman Glen Morley, Das ist meine Welt (1969-1970, u.a. mit Ray Walston) als John Monroe, Brothers and Sisters (1979, u.a. mit Mary Crosby) als Larry Krandall und Mord ist ihr Hobby (1985-1996, u.a. mit Michael Horton, Gary Lockwood, Paul Carr, Madlyn Rhue, Antoinette Bower, Elinor Donahue, Tige Andrews, Robert Lansing, Lee Meriwether, Sharon Acker, John D. Gowans, Bibi Besch, Allan Miller, Robert Hooks, Scott McGinnis, Laurence Luckinbill, Stanley Kamel, Judith Jones, Marsha Hunt, Vyto Ruginis, Douglas Rowe, Sam Anderson, Whitney Rydbeck, Robert Costanzo, Eileen Seeley, Charley Lang, Theodore Bikel, Barbara Townsend, Clive Revill, Jean Simmons, Graham Jarvis, Mimi Cozzens, Erich Anderson, Liz Vassey, Rick Scarry, David Warner, Jeffrey Nordling, Daniel Davis, Cliff DeYoung, Richard Beymer, Katherine Moffat, Nicholas Shaffer, Edward Penn, Susan Christy, Gail Strickland, Mary Crosby, Molly Hagan, Jennifer Parsons, Cecile Callan, Jerry Hardin, Yvonne Suhor, Marjorie Monaghan, Meg Foster, Michael Sarrazin, Brad Dourif, Eugene Roche, Monte Markham, Keene Curtis, Lawrence Pressman, Melanie Smith, Rosemary Forsyth, Henry Gibson, David Birney, Craig Richard Nelson, David Clennon, Brian McNamara, Dakin Matthews, Sherman Augustus, Phil Morris, Jay Underwood, Joseph Campanella, William Utay, Lawrence Monoson, Stephanie Niznik, Dennis Christopher, Ann Cusack, Gregg Henry, Christopher Neame, Richard Riehle, Bruce Gray, Kate McNeil und William Lucking) und spielte Windom die wiederkehrende Rolle des Doktor Seth Hazlitt, nachdem er bereits zuvor in einer Episode, Dunkle Vergangenheit, (u.a. mit Cliff Potts), als mörderischer Attorney Sam Breen zu sehen war. In der Mini-Serie Once an Eagle (1976-1977, u.a. mit Cliff Potts und Darleen Carr) spielte Windom General Duke kPulleyne. Er blickt zudem auf viele Gastauftritte in TV-Serien zurück. So unter anderem in Cheyenne (1961, u.a. mit Richard Hale und Fred Carson), Rauchende Colts (1961/1962/1972, u.a. mit Andrew Prine, Robert Fortier, K.L. Smith, Tim O'Connor und Mariette Hartley), Unglaubliche Geschichten (1961/1963, u.a. mit John McLiam und Sally Kellerman), Unter heißem Himmel (1962, u.a. mit Joan Marshall und Yvonne Craig), Bus Stop (1962, u.a. mit Rhodes Reason, Lawrence Tierney und Ken Lynch), Verrückter wilder Westen (1966, u.a. mit Leslie Parrish und Bob Herron), 12 O'Clock High (1966, u.a. mit Frank Overton, Byron Morrow, Roy Jenson und Chuck Hicks), FBI (1966/1967/1968/1972, u.a. mit Stephen Brooks, Ted Knight, James B. Sikking, Barry Russo, Paul Sorensen, Patricia Smith, Lee Meriwether und Tom Troupe), Mein Freund Ben (1967, u.a. mit Clint Howard), Colonel Custer (1967, u.a. mit Michael Dante), Auf der Flucht (1967, u.a. mit Bill Quinn und Victor Brandt), Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch (1967/1968/1969/1971, u.a. mit Malachi Throne, Harry Landers, Paul Carr, Mary Carver, William Boyett, Susan Howard, Parley Baer, Diana Muldaur und Byron Morrow), Kobra, übernehmen Sie (1967/1971/1973, u.a. mit William Schallert, Booth Colman, Walt Davis, George Sawaya, Vince Howard, Bob Bralver, John Crawford und Walker Edmiston), Mannix (1968/1969/1975, u.a. mit Joseph Campanella, Leslie Parrish, Michael Pataki, Arthur Bernard, Antoinette Bower, Elizabeth Rogers und Sam Gilman), The Name of the Game (1968/1970, u.a. mit Kathie Browne, Budd Albright und David Brian), Der Chef (1968/1972, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, Gene Lyons und Ian Wolfe), Twen-Police (1969, u.a. mit Clarence Williams III, Tige Andrews, Nan Martin und Joseph Mell), Medical Center (1969/1971/1972/1973/1976, u.a. mit James Daly, William Marshall, Alfred Ryder, Jason Wingreen, Percy Rodriguez, Susan Oliver, Amanda McBroom, Harv Selsby und Eugene Roche), Nachdenkliche Geschichten (1970/1974/1976, u.a. mit Jane Wyatt und James Cromwell), Die Waltons (1971, u.a. mit David Huddleston), Columbo (1972, u.a. mit James Gregory, Jason Wingreen und George Sawaya), Banacek (1972, u.a. mit Percy Rodriguez, Peter Mark Richman, John Fiedler und Seamon Glass), Die Straßen von San Francisco (1972/1975/1976, u.a. mit Paul Sorensen, Ed Bakey, Beverly Washburn und Joseph Mell), Griff (1973, u.a. mit Victor Tayback und Lloyd Kino), Meiner Frau bleibt nichts verborgen (1973/1974, u.a. mit Jack Sheldon, Lloyd Kino und Charlie Brill), Petrocelli (1974/1975, u.a. mit Susan Howard, Joseph Campanella, Rosemary Forsyth, Morgan Woodward und Eric Server), McMillan & Wife (1974/1977, u.a. mit John Schuck, Kenneth Tobey und Walt Davis), Make-Up und Pistolen (1974/1977, u.a. mit Charles Dierkop und Harvey Jason), Barney Miller (1975/1981, u.a. mit Ron Glass, Gregory Sierra und Jack Murdock), Die sieben Millionen Dollar Frau (1976, u.a. mit Julie Newmar), Eine amerikanische Familie (1977, u.a. mit Gary Frank), Quincy (1977, u.a. mit Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, Don Eitner und Chuck Hicks), Einsatz in Manhattan (1977, u.a. mit Craig Hundley und Bob Minor), Trapper John, M.D. (1979/1982, u.a. mit Paul Lambert, Peter Brocco, Madge Sinclair, Kim Cattrall und Ellen Geer), Dallas (1980, u.a. mit Leigh J. McCloskey, Joanna Cassidy, Morgan Woodward, Richard Herd, Ted Gehring, Susan Howard und John Crawford), Flamingo Road (1981, u.a. mit John Beck), Fantasy Island (1982, u.a. mit Ricardo Montalban und Wendy Schaal), The Greatest American Hero (1983, u.a. mit Terrence Beasor und Stuntkoordinator Dennis Madalone), Das A-Team (1983, u.a. mit Melinda Culea, Dwight Schultz, William Lucking, Peter Brocco und J. Patrick McNamara), Hunter (1984, u.a. mit Rick Fitts, Paul Willson und Beau Billingslea), Simon und Simon (1984, u.a. mit Mary Carver), Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (1984, u.a. mit Norman Lloyd, Ed Begley, Jr., Ellen Bry, Kavi Raz und Stan Ivar), Kampf um Yellow Rose (1984, u.a. mit David Soul, Edward Laurence Albert, Tom Schanley, Ted Gehring und Elizabeth Rogers), Hotel (1985, u.a. mit Michael Spound und Peter Mark Richman), Hardcastle und McCormick (1985, u.a. mit Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Erik Holland und Stanley Kamel), Knight Rider (1985, u.a. mit Patricia McPherson, Peter Parros, John Crawford und John Mahon), Magnum (1986, u.a. mit Tom Lupo), Comedy Factory (1986, u.a. mit Barrie Ingham und Michael Zaslow), The Fanelli Boys (1991, u.a. mit Richard Libertini), L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (1992, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Concetta Tomei und Madge Sinclair), Murphy Brown (1994, u.a. mit John Hostetter und Peggy Miley), Für alle Fälle Amy (1999, u.a. mit Lawrence Pressman, Spencer Garrett und Shannon O'Hurley), Ally McBeal (2000, u.a. mit Famke Janssen, Christopher Neiman und Jack Shearer), The District – Einsatz in Washington (2001, u.a. mit Roger Aaron Brown, Christopher Michael und Andrew Hawkes), Providence (2001, u.a. mit Concetta Tomei und Mark L. Taylor) und J.A.G. – Im Auftrag der Ehre (2002, u.a. mit Scott Lawrence, Steven Culp, Dean Stockwell, Zoe McLellan und Michael Harney). Zu seinen Filmauftritten zählen Rollen in Filmen wie Wer die Nachtigall stört (1962, u.a. mit John Megna, Frank Overton, Brock Peters, Paul Fix und Richard Hale), Der Fuchs geht in die Falle (1963, u.a. mit Julie Newmar, Leslie Parrish, Willard Sage, Theo Marcuse und Seamon Glass), One Man's Way (1964, u.a. mit Liam Sullivan, Ian Wolfe, Ed Peck, John Harmon und Jon Lormer), Die fünf Geächteten (1967, u.a. mit Steve Ihnat, William Schallert, Monte Markham und Robert Phillips) Auch Vögel können töten (1970, u.a. mit Sally Kellerman, Rene Auberjonois, John Schuck und Bert Remsen), House on Greenapple Road (TV 1970, u.a. mit Tim O'Connor, Peter Mark Richman, Joanne Linville, Paul Fix, Ned Romero und Rees Vaughn), Der Mephisto-Waltzer (1971, u.a. mit Pamelyn Ferdin und Antoinette Bower), Flucht vom Planet der Affen (1971, u.a. mit Ricardo Montalban, Jason Evers, Karl Bruck, Walker Edmiston, Janos Prohaska und James B. Sikking), Einsatz im Pazifik (TV 1971, u.a. mit Lloyd Haynes, Leonard Nimoy, Malachi Throne und John Winston), Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case (TV 1975, u.a. mit George Murdock, John Crawford, Claudette Nevins, Paul Fix, Paul Kent, Stewart Moss, Gene Dynarski, Jerry Hardin, Paul Lambert und Shelby Leverington), She is Having a Baby (1988, u.a. mit Larry Hankin, Bill Erwin, Kirstie Alley und Wil Wheaton), Das Unwiderstehliche (TV 1991, u.a. mit Ed Begley, Jr., Lloyd Kino, Joe Farago, Make-up u.a. Robert Ryan, Stuntkoordinator Dennis Madalone und Kamera u.a. Michael P. May) und Das Wunder von Manhattan (1994, u.a. mit Jennifer Morrison). Sein Großvater war der Politiker William Windom. Windom war fünf Mal verheiratet und sechfacher Familienvater. Externe Links * * en:William Windom es:William Windom it:William Windom Windom, William